Vertical tubular bagging machines are used to create and fill tubular bags and are commonly known. A foil web unwound from a storage roller is reshaped on these machines into a vertically aligned foil tube by means of a forming shoulder. The lower tube end is filled, welded and separated from the remaining foil tube in order to create tubular bags filled in this manner.
Depending on the type of bag to be created, varying forming shoulders are utilized. Generally a forming shoulder consists of a one-part shoulder sleeve, over which the flat foil web runs in order to reach a guiding edge. The foil web is then reshaped at the guiding edge in order to move on as a vertically aligned foil tube after passing the guiding edge. The foil tube runs thereby through an annular passage, which is defined on the outside by a shoulder connection and on the inside by the fill pipe.
The known design has the disadvantage that the fill pipe can be removed laterally only when the forming shoulder is first removed.
A forming element for reshaping a foil web into a foil tube is known from the CH 490 995, which forming element consists of two separate parts. These parts form together an outer guide part. In order to be able to remove a fill pipe laterally, these parts are separated from one another.
The known forming element has the disadvantage that it is less suited for a continuous foil run since the incoming foil web is hardly supported.